


Amor y traiciones

by Rexx824



Category: Person of interés
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Y Shawn estuviera con Root pero la engaña con otra persona y ella se enteran y se va,será una búsqueda para el perdón,saber a quién quiere o lo que quiere





	1. Chapter 1

La máquina había llamado a Root para una misión,así que se levanta y se va,se despide de shaw y se va

En ese momento Finch les llaman y les dice que también tienen un número

Resulta que el número es el de Tomás,es y es shaw quién va a por él

Después de la misión shaw se vuelve a encontrar con tomas,unas cosas llevan a otras y acaban en la casa de shaw follando

Lo que no sabe es que Root también está apunto de volver y que se desate el infierno


	2. Capitulo 1

Es una noche fría en Nueva York,la gente está en sus casas.

Pero hoy Root tenía una misión en Brooklyn fue hasta allí, tubo que perseguír al número,por una cuántas calles,ahora está volviendo a casa.

Había estado con shaw dos meses,ella y Reese tenía otro número.

Se bajó del coche y fue para la casa, cuando entra ve que hay ropa por todas partes,entra un poco más y escucha unos gemidos,abre la puerta de la habitación y se encuentra a shaw con Tomás en la cama.

Shaw mira para la puerta y ve a Root,se levanta con Tomás,pero Root se ha ido corriendo,se tira en la cama y Tomás la mira

Que pasa.dice Tomás

Root,la que se acaba de ir es mi novia.maldijo shaw

Se levanta de la cama y se va a buscarla,pero no la encuentra,así que la llama a su móvil,pero lo dejo en casa.

Le cuenta todo a Tomás y le dice que se valla,llama a todos para que vengan,así lo hacen les cuenta lo que ha paso y que la van ayudar.

Por otra parte Root ha cogido un avión y se va hasta un pueblo de Colorado


	3. Chapter 3

Root acaba de llegar a Denven, después de irse rápido de allí,fue al aeropuerto y cogió el primer vuelo, cuando aterriza busca un hotel para quedarse a dormir

En Nueva York,shaw va a la casa de Root, cuando entra no hay nadie, escucha la puerta abrirse espera que sea ella,pero son los chicos

Alguna pista ahí:Reese pregunta

No,ha dejado su móvil y el portátil:shaw dice

Donde ha podido ir:Zoe pregunta

Lo más lejos posible,en avión o en coche: fusco

Voy a mirar en las cámaras del aeropuerto:Finch dice

Se ponen a mirar las cámaras y la ven,ve que coge un vuelo pero no sabe donde es, alguien les dice que se vallan a dormir y mañana será mejor

En denven Root está caminando, cuando se choca con alguien,mira para arriba y vea su ex,se quedan mirándose

Natalia:Root dice sobrendida

Hola Samantha,ha pasado mucho tiempo: Natalia le dice

Si,que haces por aquí:Root le pregunta

Te lo digo,si vienes conmigo:le dice

Root se encoge de hombros y le dice que si,se va con ella

Se suben al coche y ponen música, Natalia las lleva hasta,una casa segura,está en una calle tranquila,así que entran

La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones dos baños, cocina no muy grande y salón,un garaje

Van hasta una de las habitaciones,y cuando la abre ve que en la pared hay toda una investigación

De quién es:Root le pregunta

De un caso en el que me había infiltrado,me llevo mucho tiempo,pero al final se fiaron de mí: Natalia le dice

Root mira la imagen y ve que es Natalia muy diferente,pero es si trabajo

Natalia le dice que vallan al salón para hablar,así lo hacen

En Nueva York shaw está en la cama de Root pensando en como lo ha jodido todo,mira el armario,se levanta y lo abre dentro hay muchas fotos de ellas dos juntas,no lo aguanta más y va donde Finch

Entra y ve que todos ya están allí,se acerca a Finch

Alguna novedad: shaw pregunta

Si,cogió un vuelo hacia Las Vegas: Reese le dice

Vamos a coger en media hora el vuelo: Carter le dice

Van al aeropuerto y embarcan para Las Vegas,es un vuelo de una hora y media,tendrá tiempo para pensar

En denven Root se está quedando dormida,con la TV encendida, Natalia la ve y sonríe,le da na golpe y el dice que se puede ir a una de las habitaciones que queda,va detrás de ella,y antes de cerrar la puerta Natalia la besa


	4. Chapter 4

Es Root quién se separa de Natalia y se mete en la habitación para dormir

En Las Vegas,shaw está buscándola,va hasta donde dice que ha ido,a un hotel,es Finch quien habla y le dice que no la han visto

Dicen que aquí no se queda: Finch dice

Quién te ha dicho que ha estado aquí:shaw le pregunta

La máquina,me ayudado: Finch dice

Creo que la máquina le acaba de mentir: Reese le dice

Que no: Finch duda

Van ha una habitación todo y le pregunta directamente

Has dicho que estaba aquí pero es mentira:shaw le dice

Si,ella se fue a otro sitio:la máquina

Donde esta:shaw

Está ha salvo por el momento:la máquina

Por ahora: Reese le pregunta

Parece que se ha encontrado con alguien de su pasado:la máquina

Quién:shaw le pregunta

No lo se:la máquina

Antes de poder decir algo más,es Zoe quién entra y se sienta 

He localizado a una persona que dice que sabe donde puede estar:Zoe dice

Donde se encuentra: Carter le dice

Ese es el problema,está en otro estado:Zoe dice

En qué estado: shaw le pregunta

En Colorado:Zoe dice

Vamos para allá a ver si lo sabe:shaw dice con determinación

En Denver, Root está donde vueltas en la cama,así que va para el salon, encuentra a Natalia alli

Hola:Root

Hola,estás bien: Natalia le pregunta

Si,mira antes cuando me besaste,yo no lo seguí por...:Root dice

No hace falta que digas nada es tu vida: Natalia le dice

Me fui de Nueva York, porque encontré a mi novia con otra persona en la cama:Root

Joder,lo siento,que le has dicho: Natalia

Nada,me largué,ahora mismo quiero a una amiga:Root dice

Claro, siempre te ayudaré con lo que sea: Natalia

Y yo también,si necesitas ayuda con el caso dímelo te ayudaré: Root le dice

La verdad es que si necesito ayuda: Natalia le dice

Vale,me lo dices mañana:Root le dice

Claro: Natalia

Al final se van a la cama a dormir,en el aeropuerto de Colorado acaban de llegar,para buscarla


	5. Chapter 5

Shaw y el resto han llegado a Colorado,la persona es alguien que trabaja,en una tienda,así que van para allá

Seguro que es aquí:shaw le pregunta

Si,la persona con la que hablo es está:Zoe le dice

Vamos para adentro:Reese le dice

Entra en la tienda y ven a la mujer,doblando la ropa,se acerca a ella,la mujer les mira

Si,en qué puedo ayudar:la mujer le pregunta

Hola,si tú te encontraste con ella: Carter le dice,en señadole una foto de Root

Si, cuando la vi,ella tenía rabia:la mujer le dice

Rabia,sabes por qué:Finch le pregunta

Si,algo de que su novia la ha engañado,y se habían acostado en la propia cama:la mujer les dice,todos miran a shaw

Sabes dónde se fue:Fusco le pregunta

Si,ha,perdón quiénes soy:la mujer le pregunta

Somos sus amigos:Finch le dice

Ya,bueno le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie:la mujer le dice

Yo soy la que la engaño y la quiero recuperar,donde se fue,por favor:shaw le dice,todos miran soprendidos

Vale,se fue a Denven,dijo que quería olvidar:la mujer le dice

Que hacía cuando la viste:iris le pregunta

Estaba bebiendo mucho:la mujer le dice

Gracias por la información:Reese le dice

Una cosa,le sino el móvil y le pedia ayuda:la mujer les dice

Todos salen,ven que hay un restaurante cerca,así que van a tomar un café

En Denver, Root se ha levantado y va a la cocina y allí está Natalia,haciendo el desayuno,así que se acerca lo más sigilosamente y se sienta,al darse la vuelta Natalia se lleva un susto y Root se ríe

No tiene gracia: Natalia le dice

Lo siento,es que estabas tan concentrada que no quería molestar:Root le dice

Natalia le lleva el desayuno y se sienta con ella,sobre la mesa también está algunos expediente,entre las dos echan un vistazo y Root,secuela y descubre varias cosas

Parece que alguien les estaba ayudando:Root le dice

Sabes quién: Natalia le dice

No,pero también les ayudaba un estafador, ladrón: Root le pregunta

No:Root le dice

Bueno vamos a salir a dar una vuelta:Natalia le dice

Salen y van a dar una vuelta,camina llegan hasta que están en aeropuerto privado,Root mira a los lados

Que hacemos aquí:Root le pregunta

Yo vine en este avión y creo que alguien me ha seguido: Natalia le dice

Antes de poder decir nada,alguien les dispara,así que se esconde,Root dispara y cuando lo ve sabe quién es

Tú le has ayudado:Root le pregunta

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tú les estás ayudando: Root le dice

Quién es Root: Natalia le pregunta

Él es Tomás,mi novia me engañó con él: Root le dice

Tomás dispara y ellas se esconde de repente,aparece otro hombre,que Natalia le reconoce

Él es mi jefe:Natalia le dice

Pues está con ellos:Root le dice

Ellas sacan sus armar y se ponen a disparar,Tomás va detrás y disparar pero la falla, Root le ve y se esconde entonces le alcanza el hombro,Natalia dispara a su jefe,está falla y él no,se reagrupan las chicas detrás de los coches y ellos del avión

Root no podemos:Natalia le dice

Si,que podemos,solo hay que separarles: Root le dice

Root va detrás y ellos la van,así que disparan,le alcanza en el estómago,Natalia va corriendo a su lado

Shaw y el resto han llegado,pero na sabe donde puede estar,escuchan disparos así que van,a lo lejos Shaw ve a Root,así que va corriendo

Root se levanta,y se pone delante de Natalia,le está tapando la herida pero no para

Natalia tienes que disparar, atraviesame:Root le dice

Eso te matará:Natalia le dice

Natalia eres una buena agente,sabes que tengo razón,solo hazlo:Root le dice

Tomás vuelve a disparar,pero Root se aparta y consigue dispararle matándole en el acto,en ese momento,el jefe de Natalia la coge y se la lleva

Shaw viene corriendo con la pistola en mano,se esconde y disparar,pero él ya la ha subido al avión y se van,a lo lejos ve a Root con sangre así que va corriendo hasta su lado

Root déjame ver:Shaw le dice

Root mira y les ve,pero ella se aparta de ellos

No,puedo hacerlo sola:Root le dice

Está sagrado mucho:Reese le dice

Donde esta Natalia:Root les pregunta

Es la que han subido a ese avión a la fuerza:Finch le dice

Hay que ayudarla:Root le dice

Quién es:Finch les pregunta

Es un agente federal: Root le dice

Cómo: Fusco le pregunta

Ella es del FBI y creo que se donde se la llevan:Root le dice

Déjanos ayudarte:Shaw le dice

No,me voy:Root les dice

Root se va,coge el coche,ellos están en sock,cuando se dan cuenya de que se ha ido,van a buscarla

Root ha llegado a la casa,allí va al baño y coge el kit,se quita la ropa y coge unas pinzas,para sacar la bala,le tiembla las manos,con mucho esfuerzo consigue sacarla,se la tapa y lo vuelve a guardar todo

Baja al salón,allí mira por la ventana y los vuelve a ver,sabe que no se irán,así que sale para que entren

Shaw la ve así que va,los chicos ven detrás dejando que ellas hablen a solas

Root lo siento:Shaw le dice

No te creo: Root le dice, Shaw se somprende

Yo te quiero:Shaw le dice

Ya pero aún así me engañas tes con él: Root le dice

Lo voy a sentir siempre,solo quiero estar contigo:Shaw le dice

Yo, necesito tiempo ahora mismo: Root le dice

Vale,entoces nos vamos a Nueva York:Shaw le dice

No,voy a buscar a Natalia y antes de que preguntes y si ella era mi novia,cuando era adolescente,es una buen amiga: Root le dice

Ella sabes quién eres: Fusco le pregunta

Si,lo sabe: Root le dice

Vale donde crees que puede estar:Finch les pregunta

En su último caso,se infiltró: Root le dice

Vale voy a:Finch les dice

No,lo guardo en los servidores,se dónde están: Root le dice

No les dice nada,solo sube para arriba y va a la habitación donde está el trabajo,ellos la siguen y lo ven

Se bajan unos cuantos y Root se queda arriba,mirando más de cerca,reconoce algunas personas,pero ella creía que no es posible,ya que están muertas o lo simularon sus muertes

Es Shaw quién vuelve a subir y va donde está Root,al entra se pone a su espalda y la abraza, Root se gira y está la besa

Es de noche y deciden que prefieren dormir,Reese se queda con Zoe en una habitación,Carter con Fusco,Finch en el sofá 

Shaw se mete en la habitación de Root,espera a que salga del baño, Root la mira,está cierra la puerta,se acerca a ella y la besa


	7. Chapter 7

Se besan, Root se tumba con Shaw encima de ella,mueven sus manos por la ropa,se separan y respiran

Shaw se levanta,y Root le quita la camiseta se queda en sujetador,Shaw hace lo mismo,lleva su mano al broche y se lo quita

Root le quita le baja los pantalones,se queda con las bragas,le da la vuelta y le quita también los pantalones,nota como el bulto de le clava en su parte

Root le besa el cuello en su pulso,va bajando hasta los pechos donde los muerde,le gusta como Shaw gime,Shaw la coge y la sube para besarla, lleva su mano hacia las bragas y las nota mojada,así que se la quita,la empuja para abajo y Root le separa las piernas,donde le besa el interior de los muslos

Root lleva su boca,hacia la raja y la empieza a lamer,Shaw se sujeta contra las sábanas, Root le mete dos dedos dentro

Root más joder:Shaw le dice

Root le sigue lamiendo el clotis,Shaw le sujeta la cabeza,Root le mete otro dedo y va más rápido,Shaw llega y Root sonríe de cómo está

Se sube y la besa,Shaw se prueba a si misma en su boca,le da la vuelta y Shaw le pone las esposas,solo sonríe

Que te gusta:Shaw le dice

Si,y a tí:Root le dice

También,ahora voy a disfrutar:Shaw le dice

Shaw le besa la mandíbula y va hacia el cuello,donde lo muerde,mueve sus manos hacia los boxes y se lo quita,mueve su mano hacia el pene ,mientras se besan

Shaw sonríe y baja hasta el pene donde lo chupa, lleva su mano hacia el pecho donde juega con el pezón

Root viene la boca de Shaw,respira con pesadez,Shaw sube y le quita las esposas

Root le da la vuelta y se la mete,las dos gimen,Shaw le agarra del cuello, mientras se besan,se separan y Root le muerde el cuello,va rápido

Más,joder, ohhh si:Shaw le dice mientras la sigue follando con rapidez,están apunto de llegar,así que le muerde el cuello, cuando llegan

Se tumba a su lado,y Shaw se sube encima de ella,se la vuelve a meter,le sonríe Root,le sujeta la cintura mientras empieza a cabalgar sobre ella,Root lleva su mano hacia el pecho donde tira del pezón,Shaw echa la cabeza para atrás

Root le da gulpe en el culo,y a Shaw le está gustando,se agacha y la besa

Joder,Root más:Shaw le dice

Root hace lo que le pide,así que las dos llegan a la vez, cuando termina baja y ese tumba a su lado

Root le sonríe y está la mira confundida,mientras coge aire

Que pasa:Shaw le dice

Te gusta hacerlo por el culo o no:Root le dice

Si y tú lo has hecho antes:Root le dice

En de hablar,Root se levanta y Shaw se pone a cuatro patas y Root se pone detrás

Lleva su mano hacia su pene y se lo mete despacio,su manos van hacia la cintura donde empieza a moverse, empieza a ir más rápido,Shaw pone su cabeza en la almohada,Root viene enseguida y Shaw también

Cuando terminan se tumba,y cogen aire,ve que Root se ha levantado

Donde vas:Shaw le dice

Voy a darme una ducha te apuntas:Root le dice

Shaw se  levanta y van al baño,donde lo vuelven hacer, cuando salen se tumba y se duermen

Root se levanta y se va,va a salvar a Natalia,así que sabe con quién hablar,se va de la casa,con las cosas del caso y pone rumbo a México

Prefiere que no la ayude,se aleja de la casa en la oscura en el coche


	8. Chapter 8

Root ha puesto rumbo a México,sabe que está ahí solo tiene que llamar a una persona que la puede ayudar,saca el móvil y le llama,se lo coge

Hola Samuel: Root le dice

Root hola que pasa: Samuel le pregunta

Necesito tú ayuda: Root le dice

Con que la necesitas: Samuel le pregunta

Ayer secuestraron a una agente,y antes de que digas que no ella era mi novia,por favor: Root le dice

Antes de preguntar,sabes quién la ha secuestrado: Samuel le pregunta

Si,su jefe,pero ella ha estado infiltrada en un cartel,su jefe y otros agentes van a matarla,solo necesito sabes dónde está: Root le dice

Vale, déjame hacer unas llamadas y te digo algo: Samuel le dice

Gracias: Root le dice colgado el móvil,ella sabe que si les involucran a ellos,seguro que Finch les dice que no maten a nadie y ahora mismo ella no se fía de ellos

Es casi de día, cuando llega, Samuel le ha llamado y le ha dicho dónde se pueden ver

En Denver Shaw se está despertando, cuando se mueve,nota las sábanas frías,así que sale que todos están en el salón,pero de Root no hay rastro

Donde está Root:Shaw les pregunta

No,lo sé, cuando hemos ido a mirar el casita no había nada:Finch les dice

Crees que se ha ido,a por ella: Reese les pregunta

Es una agente,ya lo sabra la oficina:Finch les dice

Ese es el problema, cuando se ha tratado de salvar alguien que te importa,no saltamos todo,pero cuando es de otra persona no:Shaw le dice

A qué te refieres:Finch le pregunta

De Grace,o alguien que se parece a tí,pero no cuando se ha tratado de otra persona,o mejor dicho de Root:Shaw le dice

En serio, porque Tomás me dijo que tú le llamaste,y que tú me mentiste diciendo que Root se había acostado con otra pero es mentira:Shaw le dice

Si,pero tú te acostaste con él: Finch le dice

Si,y me arrepiento un montón,pero si puedo ayudar a Root,a salvarla lo haré:Shaw le dice

Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar: Joss le dice

Le puse un rastreador:Finch les dice

Este,se lo quito: Shaw le dice

Hay que irse: Reese les dice

A dónde:Shaw le pregunta

Seguro que va a intentar ir a Texas,vamos para allá: Reese le dice

Todos están de acuerdo,así que recogen sus cosas y se van,en el coche Zoe le pregunta a Shaw sobre anoche

Te acostaste con ella:Zoe le pregunta

Si,la quiero: Shaw le dice

Siguen hablando,van ha conducir hasta Texas

Por otra parte Root ya ha llegado al motel donde Samuel le ha dicho que vaya, cuando sube al piso entra y ve a una mujer,solo que ha está ya la conoces

Que hace ella aquí: Root le pregunta a Samuel

La conoces: Samuel le pregunta

Si,se llama Martine y casi me matas: Root le dice

No lo sabía,pero ella sabe donde puede estar: Samuel le dice,le suena el móvil y sale dejando a las dos juntas

Cómo lo puedes saber: Root le pregunta

Porque esa persona también te quiere matar: Martine le dice

Quién es:Root le pregunta

Ahora mismo está cogiendo un avión y que le están trayendo desde Argentina: Martine le dice

Quién es: Root le pregunta

Si te lo digo no me vas a creer,pero he quedado esta noche con su segundo,nos puedes espiar: Martine le dice

Vale,pero no significa que te vaya a creer: Root le dice

Vale,quieres la verdad,pues resulta que soy una agente del NCIS, investigación marina,soy de las que se infiltran,te quiero ayudar por favor:Martine le dice

Y lo de matarme: Root le pregunta

Jamás lo haría,solo lo suficiente para que se lo creyera: Martine le dice

Samuel vuelve a entrar,les dice que alguien sabe donde puede estar algunos de los suyos,y que va a averiguar,que luego les diría algo,se va

Mira sé que no te fias pero digo la verdad:Martine le dice

Lo sé, investigue: Root le dice

Martine se acerca y la besa, Root se aparta,pero no de todo

Se que estás con Shaw:Martine le dice

Ella me engañó: Root le dice

Martine no sabe qué decir,solo espera a que se lo cuente

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Martine está en un cálculo que sabe que Shaw la ama nunca se haría, Root se sienta en la cama

Me fui a una misión y cuando llegué a encontrarme en la cama con otra persona: Root le dice

Cuando la mujer me dijo que primero me iba a costar contigo y ella siempre me diría siempre, ella es mía: Martine le dice con una sonrisa, Root se ríe

Salir de la casa y leer el primer vuelo aquí, solo para olvidarme, pero en mi voz, no me ha pedido ayuda. Root le dice

Cómo la secuestraron: Martine le pregunta

Estábamos en un hangar, luego comenzó el tiroteo, después vi y su jefe, otro agente, y resultó que se acostó con mi novia, también me fue ayudando, ella fue la otra parte, y la palabra: Root le dice

Y Shaw: Martine le pregunta

No sé cuándo llegué, pero al levantar la vista todos estaban allí y les pregunté donde me dijeron que habían secuestrado: Root le dice

Y no quisieron ayudarte: Martine le pregunta

No Finch dijo que usted lo sabria así lo que me fue a la casa y empezamos a mirar el trabajo, los descubrimientos, pero los libros a la ventana. estoy: Root le dice

Te voy ha ayudar: Martine le dice

Es casi la hora para que vengas, Martine entra y ve a la persona, así como se habla, Root por su parte está fuera, cuando suena el móvil, al mirar es Shaw así que lo coge

Sameen, que pasa: Root le pregunta

Donde estas: Shaw le pregunta

Justo donde tengo que estar, y dile a Finch que el rastreo le va ha llevado a cabo por muchos sitios: Root le dice

Porque no nos ha demostrado la ayuda: Shaw le pregunta

Porque, Finch a él nunca le importa lo que me importa: Root le dice

Vale si, tienes una razón, es un gilipolla, cabrón, imbécil: Shaw le dice

Shaw, se lo debo: Root le dice

Déjame ayudarte, sabes que te amo: Shaw le dice

Lo sé y yo a ti, pero esto no tengo que hacer, por favor confía en mí: Root le dice

Confío en ti: Shaw le dice

Entonces tienes que hacer, sola: Root le dice

Lo sé, solo no quiero que pase nada: Shaw le dice

Intentaré que no me pase nada: Rootear los dados, salir de Martine, hablamos cuando responda: Rootear los dados

Si, ten mucho cuidado: Shaw le dice

Si, adiós, Rootea dice y cuelga el móvil, sabe dónde va a la habitación, allí va a esperar.

Una hora más tarde, Martine y Samuel van a la habitación donde está Root, ahí está está esperando

Ya sé dónde está: Martine le dice

Donde esta: Root le pregunta

Y además esa persona ya está aquí: Samuel le dice

Quién es: Root le pregunta

Se llama Miguel y hay otra cosa más: Samuel le dice

Qué más ahí: Root le pregunta

Tus padres están vivos y además parece que una tal Hanna les está ayudando: Martine le dice

Qué: Root le pregunta, ahora está en sock

Parece que Miguel es tu hermano: Martine le dice

Y Natalia está ahí secuestrado: Root le pregunta

Si, con su jefe y otros agentes: Samuel le dice

Y Natalia cómo está: Root le pregunta

Esta herida, pero viva: Martine le dice

Hay algo gracioso: Samuel le dice

Si: Martine le dice

El que: Root les pregunta sin saber nada

Te podemos ayudar, un poco, pero vas a tener que salir corriendo con ella: Samuel le dice

Y lo gracioso es que: Root les pregunta

Hay otro cartel que nos puede ayudar, mataron a varios de los suyos: Martine le dice

Y lo malos es: Root le dice

Que se vaya a quedar con todo: Root le pregunta

Si: Martine le dice

Ha mi me da igual, solo quiero ayudar la, quién es el cartel: Root le pregunta

Conoces a un tal Pablo García: Martine le pregunta

La familia García y los conozcos, voy a verles: Root le dice

Y de que los conoces: Samuel le pregunta

En el Perú, casi todo el tiempo no se conoció en ese momento, así como el escondite, cuando me ayudaron a presentar mi presencia y desde entonces somos amigos: Root le dice

Entonces, te digo: Samuel le dice

Salen con rumbo a la casa de la familia García

Cuando llegan hay un guardia que le hace parar

Iros ahora:el guardia les dice

No: Samuel le dice

El guardia les lleva hasta su jefe

Que pasa Robert:el jefe le pregunta

Estas personas no se quieren ir: Robert le dice

Y quiénes son:el jefe les pregunta

Hola Rafael: Root le dice

Root eres tú de verdad: Rafael le pregunta está en sock,pero sonriendo

Te puedes ir,la conozco: Rafael le dice a Robert,este se va

Necesito tú ayuda por favor Rafael: Root le dice

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rafael se encuentra, mira una raíz para saber qué se puede hacer, pero parece nerviosa

Root, dime qué es lo que pasa: rafael le pregunta

Vale, hace unas semanas fui a hacer un trabajo, volví a engañar, así como a mí, fui al aeropuerto y cogí un avión con un destino, cuando llegué a caminar, unas horas después me encontré con mi exnovia: Root le dice

Tu ex: Rafael le pregunta confundido

Espera, estuve con ella durante mucho tiempo, a lo que iba, hace unos días mi novia o ex, ahora no lo sé, me localizo, pero mi ex y yo estoy en un tiroteo. Que me dispare a matar a uno de ellos, Mi novia o Vos, Vino con mis amigos, Que también dispare, pero a ella la cogieron y trajeron aquí: Root le dice

Ella es buena y una amiga estupenda, su pareja está embarazada: Root le termina de decir

Quién la tiene: rafael le pregunta

Miguel, a los que quieres matar: Martine le dice

Sabes que Rafael empieza a decir

Si, solo ayúdame, a llegar a Texas, las armas son tuyas: Root le dice

Te ayudé, eres una amiga y salvaste la vida que quiero, pero hay que tener un plan: Rafael le dice

Gracias: Samuel le dice

Vale, consulta algo de beber o comer: Rafael les pregunta

Si, quiero refrescarme lo que diste: Root le dice

Agua: Martine le dice

Y yo también agua: Samuel le dice

Mira el libro de la raíz: Rafael le dice

Y de que es el refresco: Samuel le pregunta

Es un refresco con un toque de fruta tropical, es de coca cola, pero muy bueno: Root le dice

Me refiero a lo que está sucediendo.

Está sola, pensando en lo que debe ser lo que debe, si eso es lo que tiene que morir, aunque hemos prometido a Shaw que no le iban a matar

Raíz está perdida en su pensamiento, que no se ha dado cuenta de que Rafael está a su lado sonriendo

Rafael se queda parado parado esperando a que Root, le vea pero nada, va a esperar unos minutos antes de llamarla

Ha pasado ya unos minutos, y todavía Root no le ha visto así que toca el hombro, para que le vea

Raíz siendo tu algo en tu hombro, al mirar ve que es Rafael

No te he visto: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Ya lo veo, en qué pensabas: Rafael le pregunta con una sonrisa

En Natalia: Root le dice

Natalia es quien ha sido secuestrada: rafael le pregunta

Si, ella es mi ex, pero también es agente del FBI: Root le dice

Es una federal: rafael le pregunta

Mira, si ella no va a por ti, te lo prometo, su pareja está embarazada, se lo debo: Root le dice

Porque no me lo dijiste: rafael le pregunta

Porque sabías que sí lo dijiste, era posible que no me quisieras ayudar: Root le dice con mucha sinceridad

Raíz era mi amiga y tu ayuda, la próxima vez, solo dilo: Rafael le dice con una sonrisa

Gracias, y siento no haberlo dicho antes: Root le dice

Vamos a rescatar ya matar a esos: Rafael le dice

Si, vamos: Root le dice

Sabes que Miguel es mi hermano: Root le dice a Rafael

No, esto: Rafael no sabe qué decir

No es mi hermano, así que da igual si lo matas o no: Root le dice

Espera, espera es tu hermano y tu familia: Rafael le pregunta

Yo no sabía que era mi hermano, o que estuviste vivo, mi vida a sido una falsa: Root le dice

No sabías que estuvieras vivos: Rafael le pregunta

No, creía que estaban muertos: Root le dice

Te mintieron: rafael le pregunta

Si, así que más da: Root le dice

Pues vamos a por ellos: rafael le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Los dos se abrazaron, no se han dado cuenta de que Martine había salido para ver si estaba bien

Rafael es el primero en darse cuenta de la vuelta y ve a Martine ahí parada

Hola, esto me ha dicho que la cena está casi lista: Martine les dice

Vale, voy a ver, hasta ahora: Rafael les dice y entra

Fuera quedan solo ellas dos, Martine se acerca a Root

Estas bien: Martine le pregunta

La verdad es que no lo sé: Root le dice con honestidad

Si quieres hablar antes de cenar: Martine le dice

Natalia es una buena amiga: Root le dice, pero Martine no se cree en todo.

Que más: Martine le pregunta

Ella puede que me haya ayudado en algún momento, cuando ya era una criminal: Root le dice

Así que nunca hizo que te buscará:Martine le pregunta

No,ella me salvó,pero después de que yo la ayudará: Root le dice

Soy buenas amigas:Martine le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Cambiando de tema,has hablado con Shaw:Martine le pregunta

No,ya hablaré con ella cuando la vuelva a ver: Root le dice

En ese momento sale uno de los cocineros para decirles que la cena ya está lista,cenan en bromas y como se hicieron amigos,pero también como iban a salvarla

Después de cenar, Root se va a su habitación y Martine va detrás, cuando entra la besa pero se va rápido, ninguna de las dos sabe que es lo que pasa

Root se tumba en la cama y espera a que el cansancio la duerma pero,antes la puerta se abre y Martine entra se acerca y la besa

Root la tumba encima de ella


End file.
